New Arrivals
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: As the Decepticons attempt to recover Megatron, the Autobots get new members. [2007 movie universe, post movie.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note 1: "The Transformers", related characters, related places & related things are copyright from 1984-2020 by Hasbro, Inc., Dreamworks Pictures, and Paramount Pictures. All rights reserved. Do not sue me or you wish Ironhide's cannon blasted you.**

**Note 2: This fan-fiction is base on the live-action movie. They are spoilers for it of the movie—par for the course.**

**Note 3: A in the splits stand for Autobots and D in the splits stand for Decepticons. Think of them as kind of the old fashion symbol switcheroo that happens on the old G1 show. **_**Italics**_** will be use to show translations of Cybertronese. **_Italics underlined are song lyrics._

"**New Arrivals"**

**A "Transformers" Fan-Fiction**

**Part 1: "Rodimus"**

**By Dr. Thinker**

-D: Pluto-

Despite what we humans think, the Cybertrons—no matter the side they are—consider Pluto to a planet. Right now, an angry Los Angeles police with the phrase "To punish and enslave"--this replaced the correct phrase of "To protect and serve" of a real Los Angeles police car—chasing an angry F-22 Raptor. These were not Earth vehicles in anyways—they were Cybertrons—Decepticon. They names were Barricade and Starscream. On their rival on Pluto, Starscream started to insult him for finding the glasses before the Autobots show their odor sensors into Decepticons matter. For the past two months since Megatron's death at the end of the annoying human, Barricade had been chasing Starscream around the planet. He has finally close up with Starscream—he was going to bruise up the so-called Lord of the Decepticons for all of the trouble. He had located Starscream hideout on Pluto the day before today—and was doing to the usual thing to lure Starscream into a normal exist. It worked—he paused—and then waited for Starscream to recharge—every Cybertron need to recharge. On Earth, Starscream recharge as his jet form—using his F-22 Raptor like form and letting the humans act as they own him.

He arrived to just in time for Starscream to active an alien hologram. This hologram look like something like masked dressed in a purple uniform. The mask was chrome—and faceless. He learned the Cybertron beeps and bops of a Cybertron's recharging programs. This was going to great fun.

If Barricade was in a good mode—if would just transformed and use his lasers on any Cybertronians—both Autobots and Decepticons that annoyed him—but after Megatron was destroyed by the All-Spark—he was in one angry mode—and he first rammed Starscream. The recharging mode stopped, Starscream transformed, and asked, "What's got into your CPU?"

Barricade growled, "A middle-size cyber-bug—and Lord Soundwave isn't here to remove it."

Starscream replied, "Got a something against a fellow Decepticon?"

Barricade growled, "Yes—and I'm looking at him." He launched an EMP magnet right on top of Starscream's transforming cog. Barricade then started to punch Starscream. One for AllSpark, one for the Megatron, one for Bonecrusher, one for Devastor, one for Frenzy, one for the allowing the Autobots to win the biggest battle of the war since it began—just as he was the once for himself—a new Transformer arrived.

A dark purple robot with the stoic voice stated, "General Starscream, I have to return."

Starscream yelled, "The name is Lord Starscream, General Soundwave."

Soundwave replied, "The Lord is for Megatron only. Megatron has reported to me that he is system—I have sent for Thundercracker and Skywarp. They will meet us in the asteroid belt. Go back to your recharge."

Starscream asked, "Mind if I take on the moon of this planet?"

Soundwave replied, "I won't care if you took it on Charr."

Starscream transformed and took off to Caron.

Barricade stated, "Hello, General Soundwave. I have bad news on Frenzy."

Soundwave replied, "I know, Barricade. His spark returned to me. My system is recreating him—and he will be tougher to drestory."

An evil grin was on Barricade's face.

-A: Outskirts of Tranquility, Oregon-

It has been six months since the destruction of Megatron and the AllSpark. A normal human would look at a very large gas station and think 'someone needs to get their huge ego fill up" or 'I need some gas—and be quick about it."—but in reality, he was the home away from home for a group of Autobots: Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Ratchet. Ironhide was with Capt. Lennox and of course, Bumbleebee was with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Bumblebee built the base. It was only finished just a week ago. Ratchet sends much of his time after the final battle patching up Jazz. Jazz afraid of anyone noticing himself because of Ratchet's wielding—he got a paint job—a nice white coat of paint.

A Pontiac Thunderbird crashed right into one of the all of station—need a spin out—and then crashed into the one of garage's car doors—and then did transformed into an a red Cybertronian robot.

Ratchet stated, "Groan. Not this lug nut again."

Rodimus stated, "Nice too see you too, Old Cranky."

Ratchet stated, "I thought that name of your nickname for Kup."

Rodimus stated, "I had not see Kup since the launch of the AllSpark."

Jazz stated, "Which Autobots were on your launching ship?"

Rodimus stated, "Prime, I'm going to upload my visual recording of the launching ship to your systems."

Prime stated, "Ready."

After a few nanoseconds, Prime stated, "Rodimus, here come to Earth will Prowl, Wheeljack, Ultra Mangus, and his girlfriend, Arcee."

Rodimus stated, "I think Wheeljack land somewhere in Florida. Ultra Mangus land in Detroit, Michigan. Prowl landed in Los Angeles—might be talking a scanning a police car—he was Barricade's partner before Barricade joined the Decepticons. Arcee landed in near Los Vegas."

A 21st century Camero with a yellow and black in a bee-like paint job pull into the garage. Two humans—one a young male (Sam) and one a young female (Mikaela) got out. Then, the Camero transformed into Bumbleebee.

Sam asked, "Who is the new bot?"

Rodimus stated, "The name is Rodimus."

Bumblee's radio blasted, "_Dare to be stupid__!"_

Rodimus replied, "Hey, I wasn't the one who voice box was ripped out of my body by Megatron."

Bumbleebee stated, "This is coming from a robot that mistake me for a Decepticon a few times."

Rodimus stated, "I was a rookie at that time!"

Bumbleebee stated, "Yeah, I'm a cyber-monkey's uncle!"

Rodimus replied, "At least Arcee treats me with some respect."

Mikaela asked, "Whose is Arcee?"

Rodimus replied, "She is my girlfriend."

Sam stated, "You have genders?"

Ratchet stated, "The AllSpark gives us life—thought we let the AllSpark do what ever it wanted—thought some of our—for lack of better humans words—parents could ask for certain things—gender was one of them."

-D: Asteroid Belt

Thundercracker and Skywarp were sitting on one of the larger space matter in the asteroid belt. Thundercracker and Skywarp were having trouble—deciding on what type of human vehicles they want.

Barricade, Starscream and Soundwave arrived.

Barricade asked, "What are you guys fighting about?"

Skywarp stated, "Vehicle modes. We don't want to make noise for the humans or the Autobots until…."

Thundercracker finished, "…it is too late for them to anything about us."

Soundwave stated, "Why you just copy Starscream's jet form."

Barricade asked, "Why didn't I think of that?"

If Soundwave had a mouth, he would be grinning monstrously at Barricade. Soundwave replied, "You don't have the CPU power that I do."

Starscream transformed into his jet form-and allowed his follow Decepticons to copy his form. Somehow, when you scan a Cybertronian vehicle form—you do not get his color—Thundercracker got blue paint job, and Skywarp got black paint job.

Soundwave stated, "It's doable. Let us find Megatron."

Starscream replied, "He's been dumped into one of the Earth's oceans—with Blackout and Brawl. Scorpnock is still in the Middle East. Someone's going to have to pick him up."

-TBC-

"Dare To Be Stupid" is from Weird Al Yankvoic. I wanted to make notice that Rodimus is a weird Autobot you would come across—explaining Rodimus's entrance.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. Chapter 2

See Part 1 for notes.

"New Arrivals"

Part 2 – "Wheeljack & Arcee"

By Dr. Thinker

A: Cybertron's Moon Base #1, Moon 1

Despite Cybertron ruin for good by the Autobot/Decepticon war, the moon bases will still as fresh as a new planet. Moon #1 was control by the Autobots. An Autobot named Hoist was running the base. Warpath was on patrol in his tank formation just the war room. A red Cybertron vehicle zoomed past—and transformed into Cliffjumper.

Warpath started, "Oh, Primus!—BOOM! —you look like you were running away from Megatron!-POW!"

Cliffjumper said, "Blaster got Prime's message. I couldn't decode Blaster's stupid slang—but lucky, I was able to get a digital text copy from the computers."

Hoist asked, "What did it said."

Cliffjumper answered, "The AllSpark is destroyed. Megatron is hopefully sleeping with the robotic fishes. Prime is waiting for more Autobots to join them on their new planet."

Hoist remarked, "Earth!"

Cliffjumper jumped and asked, "How did you know?"

Hoist replied, "Blaster boasted his signal by plugging in the computer when he got the message and he been repeating the message."

-D: Unknown Island, Earth

This land was uninhabited by anything humanoids. Soundwave had use transporters to beam Bonecrusher, Brawl and Megatron out of the sea and to the island. Megatron was first on Soundwave's repair list. It took about 15 Earth hours to repair Megatron.

Megatron spoke, "With the AllSpark destroyed, we have to transform this planet into a new Cybertron. Then we create an AllSpark that we—the Decepticons—will be to control—then we conquer the entire universe!"

The Decepticons cheered at the Megatron's speech. They were ready for anything---even the willing to attempt to crush Optimus Prime's Autobots.

-A Sam's House, Tranquility, Oregon, United States of America, Earth

The government agents—the FBI--repaired much of Ron's garden that was wrecked by the Autobots. The government agents give a fictional story about a huge piece of meteor right—that even damaged Sam's 74' Camero. The FBI connected Chevy to make a repair—but much of the 74's Camero were in a locked safe—but lucky for Sam they were working on a new 2009 Camero. Ron asked more questions then the FBI would like.

One of the FBI dropped, "Sparkplug?"

Sam asked, "Sparkplug—that sounds like something from an old 1980's cartoon."

Ron sighed, "Well----Sector 7 isn't the only secret group in this country. You know about Area 52."

Sam said, "You dealt with aliens—from Mars or someplace."

Ron nodded and added, "The someplace was Cybertron."

Sam said, "I think you in for a very long story….."

Ron replied, "I got a lot of time on my hands."

-A: Autobot HQ, Outskirts of Tranquility, Oregon

Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide and Rodimus were getting a debriefing from Optimus Prime on end of Megatron and the AllSpark—when a brown pick-up truck pull up into the opening garage door of Autobots' Earth-based headquarters.

The brown pick-up truck said, "Nice work."

Ironhide said, "Wheeljack! About time, you show up!"

Wheeljack transformed into his robot mode as he said, "As the human phrases goes—better late then never."

Jazz said, "Yeah, That's the ticket."

Wheeljack asked, "What happen to the gas station outside, it look like a hurricane had hit it?"

Jazz replied, "It was hit by a Hurricane—Hurricane Rodimus!"

Rodimus retorted, "This is week 'Pick-On-Poor-Rodimus' week or something."

A pink Chevy Corvette pulls up—drives by a blue-hair young female adult. The female adult got out and asked, "What happen to your holo-matter avatars'?"

Jazz responded, "Well, paint me purple and call me a Decepticon, we totally forget about those. Though could have made it a lot easily to get the glasses!"

Ironhide said, "They can not touch a solid object, Jazz."

Rodimus added, "Got to Arcee. She's mostly like the one that used the holo-matter avatars a lot."

The holo-matter avatar disappeared—and the Chevy Corvette transformed into a pink robot.

Arcee asked, "What's news, Prime?"

Before Prime could answer, Rodimus said, "Well, at this least things are starting to look up for me."

Arcee retorted, "In your dreams, Rodimus."

-O: Another Dimensional, Home of Primus and Unicron-

Unicron said, "Nice move, Primus. You are a worthy opponent. I wasn't expecting a human to drestory the AllSpark."

Unicorn and Primus were playing Transformers chess-and so far Primus was scorning the big points by destroying the AllSpark.

Primus retorted, "Your plans are more then meet the eye—though I think you get headaches when you think of above the average plan."

Unicron growled, "I can you handle your toy tag-line—but I hate your headache line. I get stomach pains when I ever I hear that."

Primus asked in a Unicron-like voice, "Do you want greased cheese with that oil wine?"

Unicron asked, "Do you want to deal with the evil Mini-cons again?"

Primus answered, "Nope."

Unicron asked, "How about we see what's going on with the Decepticons spies?"

Primus said, "Not really in the mood for a 'James Cog' episode."

Unicorn asked, "Want to see what happen if Hot Rod didn't wreck Prime's battle with Megatron. I still am The Bigger of the Two Evils You in change of your children though. The goal is still the same—to drestory my planet self."

Primus stated, "Sounds like a plan, Unicorn."

Primus put up two Space Cogs—one painted red/white and the other painted purple/black—and brings down two Space Cogs—one: red and other: blue. Space Cogs are what allows Primus to control the Autobots. Usually the Unicorn controls the Decepticons—expect when he feels like playing himself. Unicorn takes huge U off a

-TBC-

Do not worry, Primus and Unicron will not make many appearances in this fiction. I decide to have them be the movie universe.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
